Saori, Diosa del Sexo
by Goten SSJ
Summary: Cuando una diosa te ofrece hacerle el amor, ¿te negarías? Sobre todo tratandose de Saori Kido, la diosa más sensual y bella. Esto lo descubrirá Jabu del Unicornio. Oneshot: Saori x Jabú. Advertencia: Lemon explícito.


** SAORI, LA DIOSA DEL SEXO.**

**Por: Goten SSJ.**

Jabú, el caballero del Unicornio, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, junto a él, Saori volvía a darle nuevamente aquella extraña orden:

-¡Quítate la ropa, Jabú¡Ahora!

El confundido caballero no podía negarse ante la orden de su diosa, y empezó a despojarse de sus ropas. Estas caían una por una, junto a los pies de Saori. De pronto, Jabú se detiene, ya cuando solo le queda su calzoncillo. Saori, expectante y cruzada de brazos, volvía a ordenar:

-¡Venga, enséñame la verga¡Quiero ver lo empalmado que estas!

Jabú volteo a ver el rostro de Saori, era hermoso y daba un aire de seguridad. Cerrando los ojos, el caballero de bronce, dejo caer su calzoncillo, revelando una enorme tranca, totalmente erecta. El rostro de Saori, cambio de inmediato de tranquilo a una de sorpresa. Después de unos segundos, la calma regreso a su rostro, y dirigiéndose a Jabú, le cuestiono:

-Dime una cosa¿se te ha puesto así de dura por mí?

El caballero, algo nervioso, respondió:

-Sí, es que tú me pones muy cachondo

Ante la respuesta, Saori formo una sonrisa de satisfacción y un destello de lujuria se percibía en sus ojos.

-Y bien, Jabú-decía Saori-¿Estas dispuesto a complacerme?

Jabú esta en shock ante tal pregunta e incrédulo solo pudo decir- ¡Cómo?

-¡Lo que oíste, quiero que me folles!

-¡Saori!-respondía Jabú-yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero es que…

-¡Un caballero de Atena nunca se negaría a complacer a una dama¿O es que no eres un verdadero caballero, Jabú?

Jabú estaba en un dilema, aunque deseaba a Saori, ella era una Diosa y hacer el amor con ella sería un sacrilegio. Ante la negativa del caballero, Saori decidió recurrir a un método que sabía no podía fallar.

- ¡Ya verás como logro convencerte!-pensaba Saori-¡Cuando veas mi tetas seguro te vienes!-En ese momento, Saori bajaba los tirantes de su vestido, revelando una gigantescas tetas, con unos tensos y rosaditos pezones, que invitaban a succionarlos.

Mientras tanto, Jabú, no podía contener su verga, la cual se ponía muy dura y había alcanzado un tamaño considerable (22x6).

-¡Abre los ojos, Jabú!- Inconcientemente, Jabú abrió sus ojos, y atónito, no daba crédito a lo que veía: Saori estaba enfrente de él, cubierta sola con una finísima tanga blanca, en una posee, que aunque sencilla, incitaba a mirar sus enormes tetas. Tal espectáculo dejo embobado al caballero, mientras Saori preguntaba:

-¿Te gustan?

Al ver la reacción del caballero, Saori se acerco a él, poniendo sus manos en el torso del caballero. Al ver aquellos bien formados senos, el chico solo atinó a decir.

-¡Por Dios¡¡Que par de TETAS!-Apenas acabo de decir esto, Saori, se acerco junto a su oreja, y de un rápido movimiento empezó a tocar la verga de Jabú, lo que ocasiono que el chico lanzara un gemido de placer. Durante mucho tiempo, Jabú había fantaseado con tener a Saori. No había un día en el que no se masturbará pensando en ella. Pero ahora que estaba junto a ella, no sabía como reaccionar. Lentamente, Saori, lo empezaba a recostar y tocando aquella verga, le dijo a Jabú:

-¡Ummm, la tienes muy dura!-entonces Saori tomo la verga de Jabú, y comenzó a hacerle una "manuela", haciendo que Jabú gimiera de placer.

-¡ME ENCANTA TU VERGA!-exclamaba Saori-¡ES TAN GRANDE!-Al percatarse de cómo Jabú se entregaba al placer, Saori pregunto, pícaramente:

-¿No es lo que querías¿Eh, cabrón?

Jabú, excitado y entre gemidos, afirmo:

-¡Ahhh, sí, Saori, que gusto, ahhh!

Saori empezó a incrementar la velocidad de su estimulación. Ante tal placer, Jabú solo pudo decir:

-¡Ahhh¡Saori, chupamela!- apenas escucho eso, Saori respondío:

-¡Lo sabía¡¡Eres igual que los demás! Todos siempre piden que se las chupe, pero por tratarse de ti, lo haré.

Saori aumento el ritmo de la masturbación, dibujando una pequña sonrisa en su rostro. Jabú se derretía ante la habilidad de las manos de Saori, lanzano gemidos mas prolongados, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Saori se detubo y poniendo ambas manos en la cara de Jabú, se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

-Ahora, cariño, voy a hacerte una mamada.

-Sí por favor, se que tú la chupas muy bien.

Saori bajó lentamente su mano derecha por el cuerpo de Jabú, pasando de su tórax, a su abdomén y de allí bajo hasta su meta: la verga de Jabú. Al tenerla otra vez en sus manos, Saori sonreía, hacía mucho anelaba una verga cómo esa. En ese momento Saori empezo a lemer el tallo de la verga hasta llegar a la cabeza, con ayuda de su mano izquierda, apartó parte de su hermosa cabellera morada y lentamente introdujo el pene a su boca, empezando a chupar aquella tranca. Jabú puso los ojos en blanco ante la deliciosa mamada de Saori, lo hacía de una forma tan exquisita, que Jabú casi se desmayaba del placer. Saori empezó aumentar el ritmo de sus mamadas, como si quisiera succionar completamente ese enorme pedazo.

-Ummmm!-era todo lo que se oía de Saori, mientras que un recuperado Jabú le pedía que siguiera y no parará. Después de algunos minutos de intenso placer, Saori se retiro del pene del caballero, dejano al descubierto un hilo de semen que salía del pene hacia la lengua de la ardiente Diosa, la cual volvía a estimular a Jabú con una deliciosa "manuela" ¡Cómo enloquecía a Jabú este movimiento! Saori se dirijio otra vez a su amante:

-¡Oh, Jabú! Te la voy a chupar hasta que no quede ni una gota. ¡Y cuando te corras me lo tragaré todo!

De Jabú solo se escuchaban gemidos de placer. Saori incrementaba más que nunca el ritmo de su "manuela", hasta que el caballero no pudo contenerse más.

-Ahhhh ¡No puedo más¡¡Me corró! Aggh

La verga de Jabú expulsó como una inundación todo el semen que contenía. Gran parte de este empapó la cara y las tetas de Saori, así como sus mano dercha, culpable de aquella majestuosa corrida. Jabú, exahusto, gemía ante el esfuerzo, mientras Saori, recostandosé junto a él y apoyandosé en su brazo izquierdo, acerca su mano y probaba la leche de su caballero.

-¡Umm, que rico!-exclamo aquella diosa del sexo. Fue entonces que al obsevar a Jabú noto algo increible: A pesar de aquella corrida, la verga de Jabú seguía al palo. Era la primera vez que ella veía eso. Sus anteriores amantes, apenas se corrían sus miembros, quedaban más muertos que un cádaver. Pero este caballero aún tenía su pene como un astabandera. Jabú aun no recuperaba del todo su aliento, cuando Saori le habló:

-Te has corrido muy pronto, Jabú. Y me has manchado toda-Saori probó parte del semen de Jabù, que aún tenía en sus dedo y agrego-Pero me gusta el sabor que tiene tu pene, además está muy caliente. ¡Como me gusta!. Saori empezo a despojarse de su empapada tanguita, revelando una apetitosa vagina con unos cuantos vellitos morados.

-Ahora quiero que me folles-saori se acercaba lentamente al caballero, poniendosé encima de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba Jabú, mientras Saori volvía a tomar el pene de Jabú, dirigiendolo hacia su vagina.

-Me pongo encima de tí, es mi posición favorita-Saori lentamente intoducia el pene de Jabú a su vagina, la cual esta muy humeda, por lo que resultó un perfecto lubricante.-Metemela hasta el fondo, cariño-le pedía ella a su caballero. En los ojos de Jabú solo se reflejaban la figura de su amada Diosa. Esta viendolo a los ojos le decía:

-Quiero que me vuelvas a hacer caballito, como cuando eramos niños.

-Está bien, lo haré-respondía el caballero-pero esta vez no me pegues con la fusta.

-Esto va ser un polvo estupendo-sentenciaba Saori.

En un rápido movimiento, Saori se dejo caer a Jabú, el cual, gimió de dolor.

-Ay.

-¿Te duele la verga-preguntaba Saori-Perdona, me he dejado caer de golpe-y agregó-Pero es así como me gusta follar. Poniendo su manos sobre Jubú, Saori gritó:

-¡Y AHORA...ME VOY A CABALGAR SOBRE TÍ!

Saori comenzó a bricar sobre la verga de Jabú, provocando que sus enormes tetas rebotarán ante cada uno de sus embates. Tan duros eran que pronto Saori lanzaba verdaderos lamentos al sentir aquella tranca dentro de ella, mientras que los ojos de Jabú se enfocaban a aquellos planetas que Saori tenía por tetas, que al verlos danzar de arriba a abajo y ver esos pezones tan abultados, provocaron que el caballero pusiera amabas manos sobre sus tetas, apretandolas y peñizcando sus pezones. Esto hizo que Saori se exitará de sobremanera. Nunca pensó que aquel caballero la pusiera así, tan lasciva. El ritmo de aquella montada aumentó, hasta que Saori, extasiada, exclamará en delirio:

-¡Ahhhh, oh sí, me corró, ahhhh!-al final Saori lanzó aun un grito más potente-

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-dejandose caer sobre el caballero, el cual aprovecho para chupar las tetas de su amada diosa, mordisqueando suavente sus pezones y succionandolos.

Saori, fatigada y jadiando, quiso tomar una siesta, pero no contaba con que aquel caballero quería más. Cuando Saori se dio cuenta, esté ya la había puesto en cuatro patas, mientras lamía y acariciaba las blancas y portentosas nalguitas de ella.

-Jabú, detente¿que haces?-preguntó ella, aunque sabía lo que el quería.

-Ahora Saori, yo soy el que manda-respondía, mientras separaba las nalgas de Saori y dejaba al descubierto su estrecho y delicioso ojete-Oh Saori ¡Que culito te cargas! y se ve que nadie a entrado por aquí.

-No, Jabú, por favor.

-¡Cállate zorra! Ya verás que te va a gustar. Seré el único que tuvo tu boca, tu concha y tu culo. ¡TOMA!

-¡AYYYYYYYYY!-Saori lanzaba un grito de dolor al sentir la salvaje penetración del caballero. Jabú atacaba el culito de Saori, sin piedad alguna, mientras solo se escuchaban los dolorosos lamentos de ella. Poco a poco Saori se fue acostumbrando y el dolor se empezaba a combertir en placer. Saori comenzó a mover sus caderas en una forma sensual y deliciosa, mientras Jabú arreciaba sus salvajes ataques. A Saori le empezaba a gustar como el cuerpo de Jabú rebotaba en sus nalgas, sensación que compartía el caballero. Las manos de Jabú empezaron a recorrer desde las caderas de la chica, hasta sus gigantescas tetas, las que apretó con fuerza, sacandole más gemidos de placer. Jabú jugueteaba con los largos cabellos de Saori y besaba su espalda, mientras que ella escuchaba extasiada la respiración

de Jabú. Pronto Saori sintio como un caliente líquido inundaba sus entrañas provocando que tuviera un monumental orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que Jabú. Ambos se rindierón exahustos en el piso. Jabú seguía encima de Saori con su pene todavìa dentro de su culito. Los dos tenian una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros. Él por haber poseído a la mujer que amaba con toda su alma y ella por tener el mejor sexo de su vida, con el hombre que ella estaba esperando, el primero que le arrebato un orgasmo...con el que era ahora el amor de su vida. Ambos tendrían más encuentros, más orgasmos, más pasión, siendo él uno para el otro. Él su Caballero del Placer y ella su Diosa del Sexo.

**FIN**

Hola este es mi primer fic y es de corte erótico. La verdad es un fic one-shot algo viejo, pero que me he animado a subirlo aquí, ya que el que iba enviar se fue al diablo "gracias" a un virus, y tengo que reescribirlo. Chale. No esperen de mí grandes historias ya que lo mío son las historias de este tipo: sexo, violancia, rock, un poco de romance...de vez en cuando. Aplausos, dudas, mentadas, amenazas y otro tipos de insulto, mandenmelo a mi correo.

Bye!


End file.
